1. Field
Embodiments relate to an upright vacuum cleaner having path switching apparatus and, more particularly, to a path switching apparatus in which a path is selectively changed by attaching/detaching an extension pipe of an upright vacuum cleaner to/from a cleaner body and the upright vacuum cleaner having a path switching apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, vacuum cleaners are classified into upright type vacuum cleaners and canister type vacuum cleaners.
In the upright vacuum cleaners, a suction port assembly and a cleaner body are directly connected without a separate hose or an extension pipe and can improve cleaning efficiency using body weight of the vacuum cleaner in cleaning a carpet.
On the other hand, in the canister vacuum cleaners, a suction port assembly and a cleaner body are interconnected to each other via a hose and an extension pipe different from the upright vacuum cleaners so that it is possible to freely manipulate the suction port assembly, as compared with manipulating the suction port assembly connected to a bottom of the upright vacuum cleaner.
When cleaning a floor, stair's or a narrow area using the upright vacuum cleaner, the cleaning is not as easy as the canister vacuum cleaner due to the manipulation difference in the upright vacuum cleaner and the canister vacuum cleaner.
To resolve the above problems, upright vacuum cleansers operable in a canister mode and an upright mode have been developed.
The upright vacuum cleaners of the related art include a flexible hose and an extension pipe in a cleaner body and adapt a path switching structure which switches a suction path to introduce dust of a surface to be cleaned and air into a dust collection unit via an extension pipe when cleaning in the canister mode.
In the path switching structure, when a rotary valve hinge-connected to a pivot shaft of a valve housing is path-switched, a friction is caused between a connection part of the rotary value and the pivot shaft so that the connection part is abraded. Thereby, the rotary valve unsmoothly rotates with long use.
In addition, it is difficult to maintain airtight while the path is switched in the path switching structure of the related art so that there is concern about leakage of fluid.